BW DMR-X
The BW DMR-X is a reward weapon that is unlocked after getting Rank S on all the Rank S Reward Weapons. A powerful weapon and accurate weapon, it is very deadly in skilled hands though is by far the weapon that takes the most effort to unlock. History Note: This history is entirely fictional The DMR-X is an experimental weapon designed by KryoNM Supertechnologies Inc and is developed by the JOHN ORD company under the BW line of advanced weaponry. Essentially a miniturized plasma accelerator packed into a rifle, the weapon is capable of firing powerful and accurate lasers in a rather small package. While it is powered with external fussion batteries, the weapon has been designed to easily replace spent fusion batteries quickly. Due to the technological level of the weapon, only a small group of users have ever been able to recieve the weapon. General Information The BW DMR-X is a powerful weapon, doing 625 damage at all ranges. Along with the weapon's high headshot multiplier, it can effectively instant headshot kill most of the armors in the game at any distance which because the weapon lacks any form of bullet drop and with one of the highest bullet velocities in the game, the weapon is incredibily accurate while aiming and has an easier time hitting targets on the move. The weapon however fires rather slowly at only 325 RPM and only in semi automatic. This limits the weapon's effectiveness in close quarters somewhat as automatic weapons with a high rate of fire can easily outperform it, though given the high damage of the weapon and a rather tight hipfire more often than not the weapon would land a lucky shot to the head. The weapon's magazine is also rather lacking at only 15 shots before needing a reload, but given the semi automatic nature, slow rate of fire and very high damage, 15 shots can go a long way. Though since the magazine is rather small reloads would come often if firing at the maximum rate and with a reload of 3 seconds it alone has the possibility of leaving the player open to attack. As the few weapons with an underbarrel weapon, the BW DMR-X comes equiped with an underbarrel Shotgun. The underbarrel shotgun packs a punch despite its slow fire rate and ammo capacity which can be used while reloading which may surprise unaware players. The weapon is also one of few weapons to have the Armor Piercing attribute which allows it to do damage to vehicles and bypass the shield of various armors. While damage to vehicles is insignificant, its ability to bypass shields like the one on the Shielded Armor Suit makes it very useful to take them out easily. Trivia *The model is made by NovaDoesntApprove and is animated by VotexAbrams951 **The model though was fixed by VotexAbrams951 in order for it to be animation compatible. *The BW DMR-X has been the subject of some debate on its performance before, specifically its rate of fire. Category:Reward Weapons Category:Others Category:Armor Piercing